The present invention relates to compounds of the general formula I 
where the index and the substituents have the following meanings:
n is 0, 1, 2, 3 or 4, it being possible for the radicals R1 to be different if n is greater than 1;
X is O or S;
Y is a five-membered heteroaromatic ring which, in addition to R2, can also carry one or two radicals from the group consisting of Cl, CH3, CF3 and OCH3;
R1 is nitro; cyano; halogen;
C1-C4-alkyl; C1-C4-haloalkyl; C1-C4-alkoxy; C1-C4-haloalkoxy; C1-C4-alkylthio;
phenyl or phenoxy, it being possible for the aromatic rings to carry one to five halogen atoms or one to three of the following radicals: halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy and C1-C4-alkylthio;
or, if n is greater than 1, a 1,3-butadiene-1,4-diyl group which is bonded to two adjacent C atoms of the phenyl radical and which for its part can carry one to four halogen atoms or one or two of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy and C1-C4-alkylthio;
R2 is hydrogen;
unsubstituted or substituted alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl;
an unsubstituted or substituted, saturated or mono- or diunsaturated ring which, in addition to carbon atoms, can contain one to three of the following hetero atoms as ring members: oxygen, sulfur and nitrogen;
or an unsubstituted or substituted, mono- or binuclear aromatic ring which, in addition to carbon atoms, can contain one to four nitrogen atoms or one or two nitrogen atoms and an oxygen or sulfur atom or an oxygen or sulfur atom as ring members.
The invention further relates to processes for preparing these compounds, compositions containing them and their use for the control of fungi and pests.
Substituted 2-alkoxyiminophenylacetamides are known (EP-A 398 692, EP-A 477 631, JP-A 4 182 461, WO 92/13 830 and GB 22 53 624). The compounds have fungicidal and partly also insecticidal action (EP-A 477 631). Their action, however, is unsatisfactory.
It has surprisingly been found that the compounds of the general formula I according to the invention have a greatly improved activity and plant tolerability.
In addition, processes for preparing these compounds, compositions containing them and their use for the control of fungi and pests have been found.
The compounds of the formula I are prepared in analogy to various methods known per se from the literature. In the synthesis of the compounds I, the sequence in which the groups R2xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94XCH2xe2x80x94 or group [sic] xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NOCH3)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHCH3 are synthesized from the corresponding precursors is in general insignificant.
These groups are particularly preferably obtained by the processes described below, the group which is not involved in the reaction in each case being shown in the following reaction schemes in a simplified manner for better clarity:
the group R2xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94XCH2xe2x80x94 or its precursor as R* and the group xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NOCH3)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHCH3 or its precursor as R#.
A: Process for Synthesizing the Group R2xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94XCH2xe2x80x94
The compounds of the general formulae I and II are obtained by reaction of IA or IIA with hydroxy- or mercapto-substituted five-membered ring heteroaromatic systems III in inert solvents in the presence of a base. 
This reaction is customarily carried out at from 0xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C., preferably 20xc2x0 C. to 60xc2x0 C.
Suitable solvents are aromatic hydrocarbons such as toluene, o-, m- and p-xylene, halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane, chloroform and chlorobenzene, ethers such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tert-butyl methyl ether, dioxane, anisole and tetrahydrofuran, nitriles such as acetonitrile and propionitrile, alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, n-propanol, isopropanol, n-butanol and tert-butanol, ketones such as acetone and methyl ethyl ketone, as well as dimethyl sulfoxide, dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide, 1,3-dimethylimidazolidin-2-one and 1,3-dimethyltetrahydro-2(1H)-pyrimidinine [sic], particularly preferably dichloromethane, acetone and dimethylformamide.
Mixtures of the solvents mentioned can also be used.
Suitable bases are generally inorganic compounds such as alkali metal and alkaline earth metal hydroxides such as lithium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, calcium hydroxide, alkali metal and alkaline earth metal oxides such as lithium oxide, sodium oxide, calcium oxide and magnesium oxide, alkali metal and alkaline earth metal hydrides such as lithium hydride, sodium hydride, potassium hydride and calcium hydride, alkali metal amides such as lithium amide, sodium amide and potassium amide, alkali metal and alkaline earth metal carbonates such as potassium carbonates [sic] and calcium carbonate and also alkali metal hydrogen carbonates such as potassium carbonate and calcium carbonate [sic] and also alkali metal hydrogen carbonates such as sodium hydrogen carbonate, organometallic compounds, in particular alkali metal alkyls such as methyllithium, butyllithium and phenyllithium, alkymagnesium [sic] halides such as methylmagnesium chloride and also alkali metal and alkaline earth metal alkoxides such as sodium methoxide, sodium methoxide [sic], potassium ethoxide, potassium tert-butoxide and dimethoxymagnesium and additionally organic bases, eg. tertiary amines such as trimethylamine, triethylamine, diisopropylethylamine and N-methylpiperidine, pyridine, substituted pyridines such as collidine, lutidine and 4-dimethylaminopyridine and also bicyclic amines.
Sodium hydroxide, sodium hydride, potassium carbonate and potassium tert-butoxide are particularly preferred.
The bases are in general used in equimolar amounts, in an excess or if appropriate as a solvent.
It may be advantageous for the reaction to add a catalytic amount of a crown ether such as eg. 18-crown-6 or 15-crown-5.
The reaction can also be carried out in a two-phase system consist [sic] of a solution of alkali metal or alkaline earth metal hydroxides or alkali metal or alkaline earth metal carbonates in water and an organic phase such as eg. halogenated hydrocarbons. Phase-transfer catalysts employed can be ammonium halides and tetrafluoborates such as eg. benzyltriethylammonium chloride, benzyltributylammonium bromide, tetrabutylammonium chloride, hexadecyltrimethylammonium bromide or tetrabutylammonium tetrafluoborate and also phosphonium halides such as tetrabutylphosphonium chloride or tetraphenylphosphonium bromide.
It may be advantageous for the reaction first to treat the compounds III with base and to react the resulting salt with the compounds IA or IIA.
The starting compounds IA.1 (L=Cl) and IA.2 (L=Br), cf. EP477631, Tab. 1, No. 332 and 333, are prepared from corresponding alkoxy or aryloxy compounds IB by cleavage 
with eg. boron trichloride (for IA.1) or with hydrogen bromide (for IA.2) in inert solvents such as halogenated hydrocarbons at from xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. to +40xc2x0 C. An advantageous preparation from Rxe2x80x2=2-tolyl (see EP-A477631, Tab. 1, No. 94) is described in Examples 1 to 3.
The preparation of the starting compounds IIA is described several times in the literature, cf. EP-A 363 818.
The preparation of the hydroxy- or mercapto- [lacuna] five-membered ring heterocycles III is described in the literature, or can be carried out analogously to the synthesis routes shown there, cf. J. Heterocycl. Chem. 19 (1982), 541 ff; Acta Chem. Scand. 7 (1953), 374 ff; Chem. Pharm. Bull. 33 (1985), 3479 ff; Acta Chem. Scand. 17 (1963), 144ff; Canadian Patent 1 177 081; Can J. Chem. 57 (1979), 904 ff; Ann. Chem. 338 (1905), 273 ff; German Laid-Open Application DOS 1029827; Chem. Pharm. Bull. 15(1967), 1025 ff; Agric. Biol. Chem. 50 (1986), 1831 ff; J. Org. Chem. 23 (1958), 1021 ff; Chem. Ber. 22 (1889), 2433 ff; Chem. Ber. 24 (1891), 369 ff; J. Med. Chem. 15 (1971), 39 ff; J. Am. Chem. Soc. 76 (1954), 4450 ff.
B: Process for Synthesizing the Group xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NOCH3)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHCH3 
The compounds of the general formula I are obtained by aminolysis of the corresponding 2-methoxyiminophenylacetic acid esters II (cf. Houben-Weyl Vol. E 5, p. 983 ff). 
This reaction is customarily carried out at from 0xc2x0 C. to 60xc2x0 C., preferably 10xc2x0 C. to 30xc2x0 C.
Methylamine can be metered into a solution of II by gaseous introduction or as an aqueous solution.
Suitable solvents are aromatic hydrocarbons such as toluene, o-, m- and p-xylene, halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane, chloroform and chlorobenzene, ethers such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tert-butyl methyl ether, dioxane, anisole and tetrahydrofuran, and alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, n-propanol, isopropanol, n-butanol and tert-butanol, particularly preferably methanol, toluene and tetrahydrofuran.
Mixtures of the solvents mentioned can also be used.
With respect to the biological action against pests such as in particular harmful fungi, insects, nematodes and arachnida, those compounds I are particularly suitable in which the index and the substituents have the following meanings:
n is 0, 1, 2, 3 or 4, it being possible for the radicals R1 to be different if n is greater than 1, in particular 0 or 1;
X is O or S;
Y is a five-membered ring heteroaromatic system such as 2-furyl, 3-furyl, 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, 1-pyrrolyl, 2-pyrrolyl, 3-pyrrolyl, 3-isoxazolyl, 4-isoxazolyl, 5-isoxazolyl, 3-isothiazolyl, 4-isothiazolyl, 5-isothiazolyl, 1-pyrazolyl, 3-pyrazolyl, 4-pyrazolyl, 5-pyrazolyl, 2-oxazolyl, 4-oxazolyl, 5-oxazolyl, 2-thiazolyl, 4-thiazolyl, 5-thiazolyl , 1-imidazolyl, 2-imidazolyl, 4-imidazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-oxadiazol-5-yl, 1,2,4-thiadiazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-thiadiazol-5-yl, 1,2,4-triazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-triazol-5-yl, 1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl, 1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-yl, 1,2,3-oxadiazol-4-yl, 1,2,3-oxadiazol-5-yl, 1,2,3-triazol-5-yl and 1,2,3-triazol-4-yl, in particular 2-furyl, 2-thienyl, 3-pyrrolyl, 3-isoxazolyl, 5-isoxazolyl, 3-isothiazolyl, 3-pyrazolyl, 4-pyrazolyl, 5-pyrazolyl, 2-oxazolyl, 4-oxazolyl, 2-thiazolyl, 4-thiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazol-5-yl, 1,2,4-thiadiazol-5-yl, 1,2,4-triazol-3-yl, 1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl and 1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-yl;
R1 is nitro;
cyano;
halogen such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine, in particular fluorine and chlorine;
C1-C4-alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, 1-methylethyl, butyl, 1-methylpropyl, 2-methylpropyl and 1,1-dimethylethyl, preferably methyl and 1-methylethyl, in particular methyl; C1-C4-haloalkyl, particularly Cl-C2-haloalkyl such as trichloromethyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chlorofluoromethyl, dichlorofluoromethyl, chlorodifluoromethyl, 1-fluoroethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl and pentafluoroethyl, preferably difluoromethyl and trifluoromethyl, in particular trifluoromethyl;
C1-C4-alkoxy such as methoxy, ethoxy, propyloxy, 1-methylethoxy, butyloxy, 1-methylpropyloxy, 2-methylpropyloxy and 1,1-dimethylethoxy, preferably methoxy and ethoxy, 1-methylethoxy, in particular methoxy;
C1-C4-haloalkoxy, particularly C1-C2-haloalkoxy such as dichloromethoxy, trichloromethoxy, fluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, chlorofluoromethoxy, dichlorof luoromethoxy, chlorodif luoromethoxy, 1-f luoroethoxy, 2-fluoroethoxy, 2,2-difluoroethoxy, 2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethoxy, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethoxy, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethoxy, 2,2,2-trichloroethoxy and pentafluoroethoxy, preferably difluoromethoxy and chlorodifluoromethoxy, in particular difluoromethoxyoxy [sic];
C1-C4-alkylthio such as methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio, 1-methylethylthio, butylthio, 1-methylpropylthio, 2-methylpropylthio and 1,1-dimethylethylthio, preferably methylthio, ethylthio and 1-methylethylthio, in particular methylthio;
phenyl or phenoxy, where the aromatic rings can carry one to five halogen atoms such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine, in particular fluorine and chlorine or one to three of the following radicals:
halogen such as mentioned above;
C1-C4-alkyl such as mentioned above, in particular methyl;
C1-C4-haloalkyl, particularly C1-C2-haloalkyl such as mentioned above, in particular trifluoromethyl;
C1-C4-alkoxy such as mentioned above, in particular methoxy;
or, if n greater than 1, a 1,3-butadiene-1,4-diyl group which is bonded to two adjacent C atoms of the parent structure and which for its part can carry one to four halogen atoms such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine, in particular fluorine and chlorine, or one or two of the following radicals:
halogen such as mentioned above,
nitro,
cyano,
C1-C4-alkyl such as mentioned above, in particular methyl;
C1-C4-haloalkyl, particularly C1-C2-haloalkyl such as mentioned above, in particular trifluoromethyl;
C1-C4-alkoxy such as mentioned above, in particular methoxy;
R2 is unsubstituted or substituted alkyl, in particular C1-C6-alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, 1-methylethyl, butyl, 1-methylpropyl, 2-methylpropyl, 1,1-dimethylethyl, pentyl, 1-methylbutyl, 2-methylbutyl, 3-methylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-ethylpropyl, hexyl, 1,1-dimethylpropyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-methylpentyl, 2-methylpentyl, 3-methylpentyl, 4-methylpentyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 1,2-dimethylbutyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 2,3-dimethylbutyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyl, 1-ethylbutyl, 2-ethylbutyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl and 1-ethyl-2-methylpropyl, preferably methyl, ethyl, 1-methylethyl, 1-methylpropyl, 1,1-dimethylethyl, 1,1-dimethylpropyl and 2,3-dimethylbutyl, in particular methyl, 1-methylethyl and 1,1-dimethylethyl;
unsubstituted or substituted alkenyl, particularly C2-C6-alkenyl such as ethenyl, 2-propenyl, 2-butenyl, 3-butenyl, 1-methyl-2-propenyl, 2-methyl-2-propenyl, 2-pentenyl, 3-pentenyl, 4-pentenyl, 1-methyl-2-butenyl, 2-methyl-2-butenyl, 3-methyl-2-butenyl, 1-methyl-3-butenyl, 2-methyl-3-butenyl, 3-methyl-3-butenyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-propenyl, 1,2-dimethyl-2-propenyl, 1-ethyl-2-propenyl, 2-hexenyl, 3-hexenyl, 4-hexenyl, 5-hexenyl, 1-methyl-2-pentenyl, 2-methyl-2-pentenyl, 3-methyl-2-pentenyl, 4-methyl-2-pentenyl, 1-methyl-3-pentenyl, 2-methyl-3-pentenyl, 3-methyl-3-pentenyl, 4-methyl-3-pentenyl, 1-methyl-4-pentenyl, 2-methyl-4-pentenyl, 3-methyl-4-pentenyl, 4-methyl-4-pentenyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-butenyl, 1,1-dimethyl-3-butenyl, 1,2-dimethyl-2-butenyl, 1,2-dimethyl-3-butenyl, 1,3-dimethyl-2-butenyl, 1,3-dimethyl-3-butenyl, 2,2-dimethyl-3-butenyl, 2,3-dimethyl-2-butenyl, 2,3-dimethyl-3-butenyl, 3,3-dimethyl-2-butenyl, 1-ethyl-2-butenyl, 1-ethyl-3-butenyl, 2-ethyl-2-butenyl, 2-ethyl-3-butenyl, 1,1,2-trimethyl-2-propenyl, 1-ethyl-1-methyl-2-propenyl and 1-ethyl-2-methyl-2-propenyl, preferably 1-propenyl, 1-methyl-2-propenyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-propenyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-butenyl, in particular 2-propenyl and 1,1-dimethyl-2-propenyl;
or unsubstituted or substituted alkynyl, particularly C3-C6-alkynyl such as 2-propynyl, 2-butynyl, 3-butynyl, 1-methyl-2-propynyl, 2-pentynyl, 3-pentynyl, 4-pentynyl, 1-methyl-2-butynyl, 1-methyl-3-butynyl, 2-methyl-3-butynyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-propynyl, 1-ethyl-2-propynyl, 2-hexynyl, 3-hexynyl, 4-hexynyl, 5-hexynyl, 1-methyl-2-pentynyl, 1-methyl-3-pentynyl, 1-methyl-4-pentynyl, 2-methyl-3-pentynyl, 2-methyl-4-pentynyl, 3-methyl-4-pentynyl, 4-methyl-2-pentynyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-butynyl, 1,1-dimethyl-3-butynyl, 1,2-dimethyl-3-butynyl, 2,2-dimethyl-3-butynyl, 3,3-dimethyl-l-butynyl, 1-ethyl-2-butynyl, 1-ethyl-3-butynyl, 2-ethyl-3-butynyl and 1-ethyl-l-methyl-2-propynyl, preferably 2-propynyl, 1-methyl-2-propynyl, 1-methyl-2-butynyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-propynyl and 1,1-dimethyl-2-butynyl, in particular 2-propynyl, 1-methyl-2-propynyl and 1,1-dimethyl-2-propynyl;
an unsubstituted or substituted, saturated or mono- or diunsaturated ring which, in addition to carbon atoms, can contain one to three of the following hetero atoms as ring members: oxygen, sulfur and nitrogen, for example carbocycles such as cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopent-2-enyl, cyclohex-2-enyl, 5- to 6-membered, saturated or unsaturated heterocycles, containing one to three nitrogen atoms and/or an oxygen or sulfur atom such as 2-tetrahydrofuranyl, 3-tetrahydrofuranyl, 2-tetrahydrothienyl, 3-tetrahydrothienyl, 2-pyrrolidinyl, 3-pyrrolidinyl, 3-isoxazolidinyl, 4-isoxazolidinyl, 5-isoxazolidinyl, 3-isothiazolidinyl, 4-isothiazolidinyl, 5-isothiazolidinyl, 3-pyrazolidinyl, 4-pyrazolidinyl, 5-pyrazolidinyl, 2-oxazolidinyl, 4-oxazolidinyl, 5-oxazolidinyl, 2-thiazolidinyl, 4-thiazolidinyl, 5-thiazolidinyl, 2-imidazolidinyl, 4-imidazolidinyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolidin-3-yl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolidin-5-yl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolidin-3-yl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolidin-5-yl, 1,2,4-triazolidin-3-yl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolidin-2-yl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolidin-2-yl, 1,3,4-triazolidin-2-yl, 2,3-dihydrofur-2-yl, 2,3-dihydrofur-3-yl, 2,4-dihydrofur-2-yl, 2,4-dihydrofur-3-yl, 2,3-dihydrothien-2-yl, 2,3-dihydrothien-3-yl, 2,4-dihydrothien-2-yl, 2,4-dihydrothien-3-yl, 2,3-pyrrolin-2-yl, 2,3-pyrrolin-3-yl, 2,4-pyrrolin-2-yl, 2,4-pyrrolin-3-yl, 2,3-isoxazolin-3-yl, 3,4-isoxazolin-3-yl, 4,5-isoxazolin-3-yl, 2,3-isoxazolin-4-yl, 3,4-isoxazolin-4-yl, 4,5-isoxazolin-4-yl, 2,3-isoxazolin-5-yl, 3,4-isoxazolin-5-yl, 4,5-isoxazolin-5-yl, 2,3-isothiazolin-3-yl, 3,4-isothiazolin-3-yl, 4,5-isothiazolin-3-yl, 2,3-isothiazolin-4-yl, 3,4-isothiazolin-4-yl, 4,5-isothiazolin-4-yl, 2,3-isothiazolin-5-yl, 3,4-isothiazolin-4-yl, 4,5-isothiazolin-5-yl, 2,3-dihydropyrazol-1-yl, 2,3-dihydropyrazol-2-yl, 2,3-dihydropyrazol-3-yl, 2,3-dihydropyrazol-4-yl, 2,3-dihydropyrazol-5-yl, 3,4-dihydropyrazol-1-yl, 3,2-dihydropyrazol-3-yl, 3,4-dihydropyrazol-4-yl, 3,4-dihydropyrazol-5-yl, 4,5-dihydropyrazol-1-yl, 4,5-dihydropyrazol-3-yl, 4,5-dihydropyrazol-4-yl, 4,3-dihydropyrazol-5-yl, 2,3-dihydrooxazol-2-yl, 2,3-dihydrooxazol-3-yl, 2,3-dihydrooxazol-4-yl, 2,3-dihydrooxazol-5-yl, 3,4-dihydrooxazol-2-yl, 3,4-dihydrooxazol-3-yl, 3,4-dihydrooxazol-4-yl, 3,4-dihydrooxazol-5-yl, 3,4-dihydrooxazol-2-yl, 3,4-dihydrooxazol-3-yl, 3,4-dihydrooxazol-4-yl, 2-piperidinyl, 3-piperidinyl, 4-piperidinyl, 1,3-dioxan-5-yl, 2-tetrahydropyranyl, 4-tetrahydropyranyl, 2-tetrahydrothienyl, 3-tetrahydropyridazinyl, 4-tetrahydropyridazinyl, 2-tetrahydropyrimidinyl, 4-tetrahydropyrimidinyl, 5-tetrahydropyrimidinyl, 2-tetrahydropyrazinyl, 1,3,5-tetrahydrotriazin-2-yl and 1,2,4-tetrahydrotriazin-3-yl, preferably 2-tetrahydrofuranyl, 2-tetrahydrothienyl, 2-pyrrolidinyl, 3-isoxazolidinyl, 3-isothiazolidinyl, 1,3,4-oxazolidin-2-yl, 2,3-dihydrothien-2-yl, 4,5-isoxazolin-3-yl, 3-piperidinyl, 1,3-dioxan-5-yl, 4-piperidinyl, 2-tetrahydropyranyl, 4-tetrahydropyranyl;
or an unsubstituted or substituted mono- or binuclear aromatic ring system which, in addition to carbon atoms, can contain one to four nitrogen atoms or one or two nitrogen atoms and an oxygen or sulfur atom or an oxygen or sulfur atom as ring members, ie. aryl radicals such as phenyl and naphthyl, preferably phenyl or 1- or 2-naphthyl, and hetaryl radicals, for example 5-membered ring heteroaromatics containing one to three nitrogen atoms and/or an oxygen or sulfur atom such as 2-furyl, 3-furyl, 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, 1-pyrrolyl, 2-pyrrolyl, 3-pyrrolyl, 3-isoxazolyl, 4-isoxazolyl, 5-isoxazolyl, 3-isothiazolyl, 4-isothiazolyl, 5-isothiazolyl, 1-pyrazolyl, 3-pyrazolyl, 4-pyrazolyl, 5-pyrazolyl, 2-oxazolyl, 4-oxazolyl, 5-oxazolyl, 2-thiazolyl, 4-thiazolyl, 5-thiazolyl, 1-imidazolyl, 2-imidazolyl, 4-imidazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-oxadiazol-5-yl, 1,2,4-thiadiazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-thiadiazol-5-yl, 1,2,5-triazol-3-yl, 1,2,3-triazol-4-yl, 1,2,3-triazol-5-yl, 1,2,3-triazol-4-yl, 5-tetrazolyl, 1,2,3,4-thiatriazol-5-yl and 1,2,3,4-oxatriazol-5-yl, in particular 3-isoxazolyl, 5-isoxazolyl, 4-oxazolyl, 4-thiazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl and 1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-yl;
six-membered ring heteroaromatics containing one to four nitrogen atoms as hetero atoms such as 2-pyridinyl, 3-pyridinyl, 4-pyridinyl, 3-pyridazinyl, 4-pyridazinyl, 2-pyrimidinyl, 4-pyrimidinyl, 5-pyrimidinyl, 2-pyrazinyl, 1,3,5-triazin-2-yl, 1,2,4-triazin-3-yl and 1,2,4,5-tetrazin-3-yl, in particular 2-pyridinyl, 3-pyridinyl, 4-pyridinyl, 2-pyrimidinyl, 4-pyrimidinyl, 2-pyrazinyl and 4-pyridazinyl.
The mono- or binuclear aromatic or heteroaromatic systems mentioned under the radicals can for their part be partially or completely halogenated, ie. the hydrogen atoms of these groups can be replaced partially or completely by halogen atoms such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine, preferably fluorine and chlorine.
In addition to the designated halogen atoms, these mono- or binuclear aromatic or heteroaromatic systems can additionally carry one to three of the following substituents:
nitro;
cyano, thiocyanato;
alkyl, particularly C1-C6-alkyl such as mentioned above, preferably methyl, ethyl, 1-methylethyl, 1,1-dimethylethyl, butyl, hexyl, in particular methyl and 1-methylethyl;
alkenyl, particularly preferably C2-C6-alkenyl such as mentioned above, preferably ethenyl, 1-propenyl, 2-propenyl, 1-methyl-2-propenyl, 2-butenyl, 3-butenyl, 3-hexenyl, in particular ethenyl, 2-propenyl and 2-butenyl;
alkynyl, particularly C2-C6-alkynyl such as mentioned above, preferably ethynyl, 2-propynyl, 1-methyl-2-butynyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-butynyl, in particular ethynyl and 1,1-dimethyl-2-butynyl;
C1-C4-haloalkyl such as mentioned above, preferably trichloromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, 2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl and pentafluoroethyl;
C1-C4-alkoxy, preferably methoxy, ethoxy, 1-methylethoxy-and 1,1-dimethylethoxy, in particular methoxy;
C1-C4-haloalkoxy, particularly C1-C2-haloalkoxy, preferably difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy and 2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy, in particular difluoromethoxy;
C1-C4-alkylthio, preferably methylthio and 1-methylethylthio, in particular methylthio;
C1-C4-alkylamino such as methylamino, ethylamino, propylamino, 1-methylethylamino, butylamino, 1-methylpropylamino, 2-methylpropylamino and 1,1-dimethylethylamino, preferably methylamino and 1,1-dimethylethylamino, in particular methylamino;
di-C1-C4-alkylamino such as N,N-dimethylamino, N,N-diethylamino, N,N-dipropylamino, N,N-di-(1-methylethyl)amino, N,N-dibutylamino, N,N-di-(1-methylpropyl)amino, N,N-di-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N,N-di-(1,1-dimethylethyl)amino, N-ethyl-N-methylamino, N-methyl-N-propylamino, N-methyl-N-(1-methylethyl)amino, N-butyl-N-methylamino, N-methyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino, N-methyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-methylamino, N-ethyl-N-propylamino, N-ethyl-N-(1-methyl-ethyl)amino, N-butyl-N-ethylamino, N-ethyl-N-(1-methyl-propyl)amino, N-ethyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N-ethyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)amino, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-propyl-amino, N-butyl-N-propylamino, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-propylamino, N-(2-methylpropyl)-N-propylamino, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-propyl-amino, N-butyl-N-(1-methylethyl)amino, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)-amino, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylethyl)amino, N-butyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino, N-butyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N-butyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)amino, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methyl-propyl)amino and N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, preferably N,N-dimethylamino and N,N-diethylamino, in particular N,N-dimethylamino;
C3-C6-alkenyloxy such as 2-propenyloxy, 2-butenyloxy, 3-butenyloxy, 1-methyl-2-propenyloxy, 2-methyl-2-propenyloxy, 2-pentenyloxy, 3-pentenyloxy, 4-pentenyloxy, 1-methyl-2-butenyloxy, 2-methyl-2-butenyloxy, 3-methyl-2-butenyloxy, 1-methyl-3-butenyloxy, 2-methyl-3-butenyloxy, 3-methyl-3-butenyloxy, 1,1-dimethyl-2-propenyloxy, 1,2-dimethyl-2-propenyloxy, 1-ethyl-2-propenyloxy, 2-hexenyloxy, 3-hexenyloxy, 4-hexenyloxy, 5-hexenyloxy, 1-methyl-2-pentenyloxy, 2-methyl-2-pentenyloxy, 3-methyl-2-pentenyloxy, 4-methyl-2-pentenyloxy, 1-methyl-3-pentenyloxy, 2-methyl-3-pentenyloxy, 3-methyl-3-pentenyloxy, 4-methyl-3-pentenyloxy, 1-methyl-4-pentenyloxy, 2-methyl-4-pentenyloxy, 3-methyl-4-pentenyloxy, 4-methyl-4-pentenyloxy, 1,1-dimethyl-2-butenyloxy, 1,1-dimethyl-3-butenyloxy, 1,2-dimethyl-2-butenyloxy, 1,2-dimethyl-3-butenyloxy, 1,3-dimethyl-2-butenyloxy, 1,3-dimethyl-3-butenyloxy, 2,2-dimethyl-3-butenyloxy, 2,3-dimethyl-2-butenyloxy, 2,3-dimethyl-3-butenyloxy, 3,3-dimethyl-2-butenyloxy, 1-ethyl-2-butenyloxy, 1-ethyl-3-butenyloxy, 2-ethyl-2-butenyloxy, 2-ethyl-3-butenyloxy, 1,1,2-trimethyl-2-propenyloxy, 1-ethyl-1-methyl-2-propenyloxy and 1-ethyl-2-methyl-2-propenyloxy, preferably 2-propenyloxy and 3-methyl-2-butenyloxy, in particular 2-propenyloxy;
C3-C6-alkynyloxy such as 2-propynyloxy, 2-butynyloxy, 3-butynyloxy, 1-methyl-2-propynyloxy, 2-pentynyloxy, 3-pentynyloxy, 4-pentynyloxy, 1-methyl-2-butynyloxy, 1-methyl-3-butynyloxy, 2-methyl-3-butynyloxy, 1,1-dimethyl-2-propynyloxy, 1-ethyl-2-propynyloxy, 2-hexynyloxy, 3-hexynyloxy, 4-hexynyloxy, 5-hexynyloxy, 1-methyl-2-pentynyloxy, 1-methyl-3-pentynyloxy, 1-methyl-4-pentynyloxy, 2-methyl-3-pentynyloxy, 2-methyl-4-pentynyloxy, 3-methyl-4-pentynyloxy, 4-methyl-2-pentynyloxy, 1,1-dimethyl-2-butynyloxy, 1,1-dimethyl-3-butynyloxy, 1,2-dimethyl-3-butynyloxy, 2,2-dimethyl-3-butynyloxy, 1-ethyl-2-butynyloxy, 1-ethyl-3-butynyloxy, 2-ethyl-3-butynyloxy and 1-ethyl-1-methyl-2-propynyloxy, preferably 2-propynyloxy and 2-butynyloxy, in particular 2-propynyloxy;
C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl such as methylcarbonyl, ethylcarbonyl, propylcarbonyl, 1-methylethylcarbonyl, butylcarbonyl, 1-methylpropylcarbonyl, 2-methylpropylcarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylethylcarbonyl, pentylcarbonyl, 1-methylbutylcarbonyl, 2-methylbutylcarbonyl, 3-methylbutylcarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylcarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylcarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylcarbonyl, 1-ethylpropylcarbonyl, hexylcarbonyl, 1-methylpentylcarbonyl, 2-methylpentylcarbonyl, 3-methylpentylcarbonyl, 4-methylpentylcarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 1-ethylbutylcarbonyl, 2-ethylbutylcarbonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylcarbonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylcarbonyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylcarbonyl and 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylcarbonyl, preferably methylcarbonyl, ethylcarbonyl and 1,1-dimethylcarbonyl, in particular ethylcarbonyl;
C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl such as methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propyloxycarbonyl, 1-methylethoxycarbonyl, butyloxycarbonyl, 1-methylpropyloxycarbonyl, 2-methylpropyloxycarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylethoxycarbonyl, pentyloxycarbonyl, 1-methylbutyloxycarbonyl, 2-methylbutyloxycarbonyl, 3-methylbutyloxycarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropyloxycarbonyl, 1-ethylpropyloxycarbonyl, hexyloxycarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyloxycarbonyl, 1-methylpentyloxycarbonyl, 2-methylpentyloxycarbonyl, 3-methylpentyloxycarbonyl, 4-methylpentyloxycarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyloxycarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutyloxycarbonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyloxycarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyloxycarbonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutyloxycarbonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyloxycarbonyl, 1-ethylbutyloxycarbonyl, 2-ethylbutyloxycarbonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropyloxycarbonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropyloxycarbonyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropyloxycarbonyl and 1-ethyl-2-methylpropyloxycarbonyl, preferably methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl and 1,1-dimethylethoxycarbonyl, in particular ethoxycarbonyl;
C1-C6-alkylthiocarbonyl such as methylthiocarbonyl, ethylthiocarbonyl, propylthiocarbonyl, 1-methylethylthiocarbonyl, butylthiocarbonyl, 1-methylpropylthiocarbonyl, 2-methylpropylthiocarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylethylthiocarbonyl, pentylthiocarbonyl, 1-methylbutylthiocarbonyl, 2-methylbutylthiocarbonyl, 3-methylbutylthiocarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylthiocarbonyl, 1-ethylpropylthiocarbonyl, hexylthiocarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropthiocarbonyl [sic], 1,2-dimethylpropylthiocarbonyl, 1-methylpentylthiocarbonyl, 2-methylpentylthiocarbonyl, 3-methylpentylthiocarbonyl, 4-methylpentylthiocarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutylthiocarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylthiocarbonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylthiocarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylthiocarbonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylthiocarbonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylthiocarbonyl, 1-ethylbutylthiocarbonyl, 2-ethylbutylthiocarbonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylthiocarbonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylthiocarbonyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylthiocarbonyl and 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylthiocarbonyl, preferably methylthiocarbonyl and 1-methylethylthiocarbonyl, in particular methylthiocarbonyl;
C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl such as methylaminocarbonyl, ethylaminocarbonyl, propylaminocarbonyl, 1-methylethylaminocarbonyl, butylaminocarbonyl, 1-methylpropylaminocarbonyl, 2-methylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylethylaminocarbonyl, pentylaminocarbonyl, 1-methylbutylaminocarbonyl, 2-methylbutylaminocarbonyl, 3-methylbutylaminocarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1-ethylpropylaminocarbonyl, hexylaminocarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1-methylpentylaminocarbonyl, 2-methylpentylaminocarbonyl, 3-methylpentylaminocarbonyl, 4-methylpentylaminocarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 1-ethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 2-ethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1-ethyl(1-methylpropylaminocarbonyl and 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylaminocarbonyl, preferably methylaminecarbonyl [sic] and ethylaminecarbonyl [sic], in particular methylaminocarbonyl;
di-C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, particularly di-C1-C4-alkylaminocarbonyl such as N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl, N,N-diethylaminocarbonyl, N,N-dipropylaminocarbonyl, N,N-di-(1-methylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N,N-dibutylaminocarbonyl, N,N-di-(1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N,N-di-(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N,N-di-(1,1-dimethylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-methylaminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-methylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-methylaminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-methylaminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-ethylaminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-(2-methylpropyl)-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-(1-methylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N- (I 1-dimethylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl and N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, preferably N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl and N,N-diethylaminocarbonyl, inparticular N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl;
C1-C6-alkylcarboxyl such as methylcarboxyl, ethylcarboxyl, propylcarboxyl, 1-methylethylcarboxyl, butylcarboxyl, 1-methylpropylcarboxyl, 2-methylpropylcarboxyl, 1,1-dimethylethylcarboxyl, pentylcarboxyl, 1-methylbutylcarboxyl, 2-methylbutylcarboxyl, 3-methylbutylcarboxyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylcarboxyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylcarboxyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylcarboxyl, 1-ethylpropylcarboxyl, hexylcarboxyl, 1-methylpentylcarboxyl, 2-methylpentylcarboxyl, 3-methylpentylcarboxyl, 4-methylpentylcarboxyl, 1,1-dimethylbutylcarboxyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylcarboxyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylcarboxyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylcarboxyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylcarboxyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylcarboxyl, 1-ethylbutylcarboxyl, 2-ethylbutylcarboxyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylcarboxyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylcarboxyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylcarboxyl and 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylcarboxyl, preferably methylcarboxyl, ethylcarboxyl and 1,1-dimethylethylcarbonyl [sic], in particular methylcarboxyl and 1,1-dimethylethylcarboxyl;
C1-C6-alkylcarbonylamino such as methylcarbonylamino, ethylcarbonylamino, propylcarbonylamino, 1-methylethylcarbonylamino, butylcarbonylamino, 1-methylpropylcarbonylamino, 2-methylpropylcarbonylamino, 1,1-dimethylethylcarbonylamino, pentylcarbonylamino, 1-methylbutylcarbonylamino, 2-methylbutylcarbonylamino, 3-methylbutylcarbonylamino, 2,2-dimethylpropylcarbonylamino, 1-ethylpropylcarbonylamino, hexylcarbonylamino, 1,1-dimethylpropylcarbonylamino, 1,2-dimethylpropylcarbonylamino, 1-methylpentylcarbonylamino, 2-methylpentylcarbonylamino, 3-methylpentylcarbonylamino, 4-methylpentylcarbonylamino, 1,1-dimethylbutylcarbonylamino, 1,2-dimethylbutylcarbonylamino, 1,3-dimethylbutylcarbonylamino, 2,2-dimethylbutylcarbonylamino, 2,3-dimethylbutylcarbonylamino, 3,3-dimethylbutylcarbonylamino, 1-ethylbutylcarbonylamino, 2-ethylbutylcarbonylamino, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylcarbonylamino, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylcarbonylamino, 1-ethyl(1-methylpropylcarbonylamino and 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylcarbonylamino, preferably methylcarbonylamino and ethylcarbonylamino, in particular ethylcarbonylamino;
C3-C7-cycloalkyl such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and cycloheptyl, preferably cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl, in particular cyclopropyl;
C3-C7-cycloalkoxy such as cyclopropyloxy, cyclobutyloxy, cyclopentyloxy, cyclohexyloxy and cycloheptyloxy, preferably cyclopentyloxy and cyclohexyloxy, in particular cyclohexyloxy;
C3-C7-cycloalkylthio such as cyclopropylthio, cyclobutylthio, cyclopentylthio, cyclohexylthio and cycloheptylthio, preferably cyclohexylthio;
C3-C7-cycloalkylamino such as cyclopropylamino, cyclobutylamino, cyclopentylamino, cyclohexylamino and cycloheptylamino, preferably cyclopropylamino and cyclohexylamino, in particular cyclopropylamino;
C5-C7-cycloalkenyl such as cyclopenten-1-yl, cyclopenten-2-yl, cyclopenten-3-yl, cyclohexen-1-yl, cyclohexen-2-yl, cyclohexen-3-yl, cyclohepten-1-yl, cyclohepten-2-yl, cyclohepten-3-yl and cyclohepten-4-yl, preferably cyclopenten-1-yl, cyclopenten-3-yl and cyclohexen-2-yl, in particular cyclopenten-1-yl;
5- to 6-membered, saturated or unsaturated heterocycles containing one to three nitrogen atoms and/or an oxygen or sulfur atom such as mentioned above, preferably tetrahydropyrazin-1-yl and 2-tetrahydrofuranyl, tetrahydropyran-4-yl and 1,3-dioxan-2-yl;
phenyl;
5-membered ring heteroaromatics containing one to three nitrogen atoms and/or an oxygen or sulfur atom such as mentioned above, preferably 3-furyl, 3-thienyl, 5-isoxazolyl, 3-isoxazolyl, 4-oxazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazol-3-yl and 2-thienyl,
it being possible for a benzene ring to be fused to the abovementioned 5-membered heteroaromatic;
6-membered ring heteroaromatics containing one to three nitrogen atoms as hetero atoms, preferably 5-pyrimidyl and 3-pyridinyl, it being possible for the abovementioned aryl and heteroaryl rings to carry one to three of the following groups: fluorine, chlorine, cyano, methyl, methoxy, trifluoromethyl and trifluoromethoxy.
Two adjacent radicals R2 can have the meaning of an oxy-C1-C2-alkylidenoxy chain which is unsubstituted or substituted by flurine [sic], such as eg. xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94O, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CF2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CF2CF2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, or of a C3-C4-alkylidene chain, such as eg. propylidene or butylidene.
The alkyl, alkenyl and alkynyl groups mentioned under the radical R2 can for their part be partially or completely halogenated, ie. the hydrogen atoms of these groups can be partially or completely replaced by halogen atoms such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine, preferably fluorine and chlorine.
In addition to the designated halogen atoms, the said alkyl, alkenyl and alkynyl groups can additionally carry one to three of the following substituents:
nitro;
cyano; thicyanato [sic];
C1-C4-alkoxy, preferably methoxy, ethoxy and 1-methylethoxy, in particular methoxy;
C1-C4-haloalkoxy, particularly C1-C2-haloalkoxy, in particular difluoromethoxy;
C1-C4-alkylthio, preferably methylthio and 1,1-dimethylethylthio, in particular methylthio;
C1-C4-alkylamino;
di-C1-C4-alkylamino;
C3-C6-alkenyloxy, in particular 2-propenyloxy;
C3-C6-alkynyloxy, in particular 2-propynyloxy;
C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl;
C1-C6-alkoxyimino (alkyl-Oxe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90) such as methoxyimino, ethoxyimino, propyloxyimino, 1-methylethoxyimino, butyloxyimino, 1-methylpropyloxyimino, 2-methylpropyloxyimino, 1,1-dimethylethoxyimino, pentyloxyimino, 1-methylbutyloxyimino, 2-methylbutyloxyimino, 3-methylbutyloxyimino, 2,2-dimethylpropyloxyimino, 1-ethylpropyloxyimino, hexyloxyimino, 1,1-dimethylpropoxyimino, 1,2-dimethylpropyloxyimino, 1-methylpentyloxyimino, 2-methylpentyloxyimino, 3-methylpentyloxyimino, 4-methylpentyloxyimino, 1,1-dimethylbutyloxyimino, 1,2-dimethylbutyloxyimino, 1,3-dimethylbutyloxyimino, 2,2-dimethylbutyloxyimino, 2,3-dimethylbutyloxyimino, 3,3-dimethylbutyloxyimino, 1-ethylbutyloxyimino, 2-ethylbutyloxyimino, 1,1,2-trimethylpropyloxyimino, 1,2,2-trimethylpropyloxyimino, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropyloxyimino and 1-ethyl-2-methylpropyloxyimino, preferably methoxyimino, ethoxyimino, propyloximino, 1,1-dimethylethyloximino and 1-methylethyloximino, in particular methyloximino and ethyloximino;
C3-C6-alkenyloxyimino, ie. C3-C6-alkenyloxy such as mentioned above, which is bonded to the structure via xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90 (imino);
C3-C6-alkynyloxyimino, ie. C3-C6-alkynyloxy such as mentioned above, which is bonded to the structure via xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90 (imino);
C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, in particular methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl and 1,1-dimethylethoxycarbonyl, in particular methoxycarbonyl and 1,1-dimethylethoxycarbonyl;
C1-C6-alkylthiocarbonyl, in particular methylthiocarbonyl;
C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, in particular methyliminocarbonyl;
di-C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, in particular N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl;
C1-C6-alkylcarboxyl, preferably methylcarboxyl and 1,1-dimethylethylcarboxyl, in particular methylcarboxyl;
C1-C6-alkylcarbonylamino, preferably methylcarbonylamino and 1,1-dimethylethylcarbonylamino, in particular methylcarbonylamino;
C3-C7-cycloalkyl, preferably cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl, in particular cyclopropyl;
C3-C7-cycloalkoxy, in particular cyclohexyloxy;
C3-C7-cycloalkylthio, in particular cyclohexylthio;
C3-C7-cycloalkylamino;
C5-C7-cycloalkenyl, preferably cyclopent(1-enyl, cyclopent-2-enyl and cyclohex-2-enyl, in particular cyclopent-1-entyl [sic];
5- to 6-membered, saturated or-unsaturated heterocycles containing one to three nitrogen atoms and/or an oxygen or sulfur atom, such as mentioned above, preferably tetrahydropyran-4-yl, 2-tetrahydrofuranyl and 1,3-dioxan-2-yl;
aromatic systems such as phenyl, 1-naphthyl and 2-naphthyl;
5-membered ring heteroaromatics containing one to three nitrogen atoms and/or an oxygen or sulfur atom, such as mentioned above, preferably 2-furyl, 3-furyl, 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, 5-isoxazolyl and 4-oxazolyl, in particular 2-furyl and 2-thienyl, it being possible for a benzene ring to be fused to the abovementioned 5-membered heteroaromatics;
6-membered ring heteroaromatics containing one to three nitrogen atoms as hetero atoms such as preferably 2-pyrimidinyl, 5-pyrimidinyl and 3-pyridyl, it being possible for a benzene ring to be fused to the abovementioned 6-membered heteroaromatics.
The saturated or mono- or diunsaturated alicyclic or heterocyclic systems mentioned under the radical R2 can for their part be partially or completely halogenated, ie. the hydrogen atoms of these groups can be replaced partially or completely by halogen atoms such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine, preferably fluorine and chlorine.
In addition to the designated halogen atoms, these mono- or diunsaturated alicyclic or heterocyclic systems can additionally carry one to three of the following substituents:
nitro;
cyano;
C1-C6-alkyl, preferably methyl and ethyl, in particular methyl;
C1-C4-haloalkyl, particularly C1-C2-haloalkyl, in particular trifluoromethyl;
C1-C4-alkoxy, in particular methoxy;
C1-C4-alkylthio;
di-C1-C4-alkylamino;
C1-C6-alkenyl, preferably-ethenyl, 1-propenyl, 2-propenyl and 1-methylethynyl [sic], in particular ethenyl and 1-methylethenyl;
C2-C6-alkynyl, preferably ethynyl, 2-propynyl, 1-butynyl, in particular ethynyl;
C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, preferably methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, 1-methylethoxycarbonyl and 1,1-dimethylethoxycarbonyl, in particular ethoxycarbonyl;
C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl;
di-C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl;
C1-C6-alkylcarboxyl, in particular methylcarboxyl;
C1-C6-alkylcarbonylamino, in particular methylcarbonylamino and 1,1-dimethylcarbonylamino;
C3-C7-cycloalkyl, preferably cyclopropyl and cyclohexyl, in particular cyclopropyl;
aromatic systems such as, in particular, phenyl.
In addition, compounds I are preferred in which R1 is halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C2-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C2-haloalkoxy or phenyl.
Those compounds I are additionally preferred in which X is oxygen.
Of particular interest are those compounds I in which Y is 3-isoxazolyl, 1-pyrazolyl, 3-pyrazolyl, 4-pyrazolyl, 2-oxazolyl, 2-thiazolyl, 4-thiazolyl, 1,2,4-triazol-3-yl, 1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl, 1,2,4-oxadiazol-5-yl and 1,2,4-thiadiazol-5-yl, in particular 3-pyrazolyl, 4-thiazolyl and 1,2,4-triazol-3-yl.
Those compounds I are particularly preferred in which R2 is unsubstituted or substituted phenyl. Suitable substituents of the phenyl radical are preferably halogen, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C2-haloalkyl, C1-C2-haloalkoxy, phenyl and oxy-C1-C2-alkylidenoxy.
Likewise preferred are those compounds I in which R2 is unsubstituted or substituted five-membered ring heteroaromatics such as eg. thiazolyl, isoxazolyl, oxazolyl or 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl. Suitable substituents of the five-membered ring heteroaromatics are preferably halogen, cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C2-haloalkoxy and phenyl.
Likewise preferred are those compounds I in which R2 is unsubstituted or substituted six-membered ring heteroaromatics, such as eg. pyridyl, pyrimidyl, pyridazinyl or pyrazinyl. Suitable substituents of the six-membered ring heteroaromatics are preferably halogen, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C2-haloalkyl, C1-C2-haloalkoxy and phenyl.
Likewise preferred are those compounds I in which R2 is C1-C6-alkoxyimino-, C3-C6-alkenyloxyimino- or C3-C6-alkynyloxyimino-substituted alkyl, such as eg. methoxyiminoethyl, ethoxyiminoethyl, propoxyiminoethyl, i-propoxyiminoethyl, (2-propen)oxyiminoethyl, (2-butene)oxyiminoethyl, (2-propyn)oxyiminoethyl, methoxyiminopropyl, ethoxyiminopropyl, propoxyiminopropyl, (2-propen)oxyiminopropyl or (2-propyn)oxyiminopropyl.
Compounds of the general formula I are additionally preferred in which
Y is a five-membered ring heteroaromatic system which, in addition to R2, can also carry one or two radicals from the group consisting of Cl, CH3, CF3 and OCH3;
R1 is halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C2-haloalkyl, C1-C2-alkoxy, C1-C2-haloalkoxy, C1-C2-alkylthio or phenyl;
n is 0 or 1;
x is O or S;
R2 is unsubstituted or substituted C1-C4-alkyl or unsubstituted or substituted C3-C6-cycloalkyl.
In addition, compounds of the general formula I are preferred in which R2xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94 is one of the following five-membered ring heteroaromatic systems 
In addition, compounds of the general formula I are preferred in which
n is 0 or 1;
X is O or S;
Y is a five-membered ring heteroaromatic system which, in addition to R2, can also carry one or two radicals from the group consisting of Cl, CH3, CF3 and OCH3;
R1 is halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C2-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C2-haloalkoxy, C1-C2-alkylthio or phenyl;
R2 is an unsubstituted or substituted, mono- or binuclear aromatic ring system which, in addition to carbon atoms, can contain one to four nitrogen atoms or one or two nitrogen atoms and an oxygen or sulfur atom or an oxygen or sulfur atom as ring members.
Additionally, compounds of the general formula I are preferred in which
n is 0;
X is 0;
Y is a five-membered ring heteroaromatic system which, in addition to R2, can also carry one or two radicals from the group consisting of Cl, CH3, CF3 and OCH3;
R2 is an unsubstituted or substituted, mono- or binuclear aromatic ring system which, in addition to carbon atoms, can contain one to four nitrogen atoms or one or two nitrogen atoms and an oxygen or sulfur atom or an oxygen or sulfur atom as ring members.
In addition, compounds of the general formula I are preferred in which
n is 0 or 1;
X is O or S;
Y is a five-membered ring heteroaromatic system which, in addition to R2, can also carry one or two radicals from the group consisting of Cl, CH3, CF3 and OCH3;
R1 is halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C2-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C2-haloalkoxy, C1-C2-alkylthio or phenyl;
R2 is unsubstituted or substituted phenyl.
In addition, compounds of the general formula I are preferred in which
n is 0;
X is O;
Y is a five-membered ring heteroaromatic system which, in addition to R2, can also carry one or two radicals from the group consisting of Cl, CH3, CF3 and OCH3;
R2 is unsubstituted or substituted phenyl.
Compounds of the general formula I are further preferred in which
n is 0 or 1;
X is O or S;
Y is a five-membered ring heteroaromatic system which, in addition to R2, can also carry one or two radicals from the group consisting of Cl, CH3, CF3 or OCH3;
R1 is halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C2-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C2-haloalkoxy, C1-C2-alkylthio or phenyl;
R2 is unsubstituted or substituted five-membered ring heteroaromatics.
Compounds of the general formula I are additionally preferred in which
n is 0 or 1;
X is O or S;
Y is a six-membered ring heteroaromatic system which, in addition to R2, can also carry one or two radicals from the group consisting of Cl, CH3, CF3 and OCH3;
R2 is unsubstituted or substituted six-membered ring heteroaromatics.
Particularly preferred compounds of the formula I.1, I.2, I.3, I.4, I.5, I.6, I.7, I.8, I.9, I.10, I.11 and I.12 are summarized in the Tables A.1, A.2, A.3, A.4, A.5, A.6, A.7, A.8, A.9, A.10, A.11 and A.12 below.
 
 
 
 
 
 
 
 
 
 
 
 
The starting compounds IA can be prepared, for example, as described below (Examples 1 to 3) from the easily accessible methyl E-2-methoxyimino-2-[(2-methylphenoxymethyl)phenyl]acetate (cf. EP 493 711) by aminolysis with methylamine and subsequent cleavage with boron trichloride or hydrogen bromide.